the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Whiskey Cavalier
| creator = David Hemingson | starring = | composer = | opentheme = "Love Me Again" by John Newman | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 6 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = Scott Foley | cinematography = | editor = | runtime = 43–44 minutes | company = }} | distributor = Warner Bros. Domestic Television | network = ABC | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = https://abc.go.com/shows/whiskey-cavalier | image_alt = | caption = | channel = | first_run = | released = }} Whiskey Cavalier is an American action comedy-drama television series, created by David Hemingson, that premiered on February 27, 2019. A short preview of the first episode aired on February 24, 2019, on ABC. The show's theme song is Love Me Again by John Newman. Premise Whiskey Cavalier follows the "adventures of FBI agent Will Chase (codename: Whiskey Cavalier) who, following an emotional break-up, is assigned to work with CIA operative Francesca 'Frankie' Trowbridge (codename: Fiery Tribune). Together, they lead an inter-agency team of spies who periodically save the world (and each other) while navigating the rocky roads of friendship, romance and office politics". Cast and characters Main * Scott Foley as FBI Special Agent Will Chase / Whiskey Cavalier, former soldier and an Iraq War Veteran * Lauren Cohan as CIA agent Francesca "Frankie" Trowbridge / Fiery Tribune * Ana Ortiz as FBI profiler Susan Sampson * Vir Das as CIA agent Jai Datta * Tyler James Williams as NSA analyst Edgar Standish * Josh Hopkins as FBI Special Agent Ray Prince Recurring * Dylan Walsh as Alex Ollerman * Marika Domińczyk as Martyna "Tina" Marek Guest * Bellamy Young as Karen Pappas ("The Czech List") * Ophelia Lovibond as Emma Davies ("The English Job") * Christa Miller as Kelly Ashland Episodes }} |ProdCode = T15.10150 |Viewers = 4.70 |ShortSummary = Following a devastating breakup with his fiancee Gigi, FBI agent Will Chase prevents a weapons deal in Paris with fellow agent Ray Price. His superior Ollerman assigns him to track Edgar Standish, an analyst wanted for hacking the NSA, to Moscow. CIA operative Frankie Trowbridge intercepts Will and Standish, but is double-crossed by her partner Dmitri. Will kills him, and he and Frankie pose as a couple to get past a checkpoint before she subdues him and drives to Nuremberg; Will then overpowers her. Standish explains that someone is after him for uncovering corrupt agents in U.S. intelligence. Frankie catches up to them, but is shot by a bounty hunter on their trail, forcing them to go to Ray for help. Will discovers Ray has been sleeping with Gigi, before Ollerman arrives and exposes himself as the traitor. Frankie distracts him with a bomb disguised as a tampon, allowing Will to kill him with a knife. The government covers up the incident with one stipulation: Frankie and Will must form a joint FBI-CIA team with Standish, Frankie's colleague Jai, and FBI profiler Sampson. |LineColor = 000000 }} |ProdCode = T13.21453 |Viewers = 5.31 |ShortSummary = The team attempts to capture international smuggler Stavros Pappas in Vienna, only for an unknown female assassin to kill him. Frankie retrieves Pappas' eye to unlock a vault containing a valuable ledger, which also requires a retinal scan from Pappas’ widow Karen. Despite Frankie's concern that he is too emotionally vulnerable, Will tries to seduce Karen. Ray, the team’s new liaison, informs them that the assassin, Hana Novak, is also hunting Karen. Sampson confronts Standish over his tendency to lie in romantic relationships. Frankie tries to warn Will that Novak is closing in, but Will is forced to blow his cover to fight off Novak's men. Frankie argues with Will, seemingly jealous that he is genuinely attracted to Karen. After being caught off guard by Standish's deception, Sampson tells him that he lies because he doesn't believe in himself. Karen turns out to be Novak's lover; she traps Will and Frankie in the vault and destroys the ledger. The agents flood the vault to force it open. Frankie kills Novak, and Will captures Karen, who has memorized the ledger. Frankie threatens Ray for betraying Will’s trust, telling him that he will never be part of the team. |LineColor = 000000 }} |ProdCode = T13.21452 |Viewers = 3.75 |ShortSummary = In London, the team fails to rescue the Prime Minister and his wife in a training exercise. They settle into their new base of operations in an abandoned bar, where Ray informs them that their rocky first mission has jeopardized his job and the team’s continued collaboration. Frankie rejects Will’s insistence on treating the team like a family, while the untrained Standish pleads for more field experience and a gun. The team is sent to take down Italian neo-fascist group Fascia Rossa and its billionaire leader, Luca Credele, who have recruited American engineer Thomas Andrews to build a chemical bomb. In Rome, the team infiltrates a party at Credele’s villa, where Frankie is recognized by fellow assassin Marco. The team captures Andrews, who reveals Fascia Rossa has threatened his daughter Isabella. Fascia Rossa kidnaps Isabella, and Andrews is killed by Marco; Standish accidentally shoots Jai. Frankie and Will track the bomb to the sewers beneath a Saint’s Day festival, where they kill Marco and deactivate the bomb. They rescue Isabella, capturing Luca and killing his men. Back at the bar, having preserved Ray’s job and their partnership, the team toasts their success. |LineColor = 000000 }} |ProdCode = T13.21455 |Viewers = 3.67 |ShortSummary = The team successfully exposes a Spanish diplomat trafficking nerve gas. However, Ray informs them that some has already been sold to Andrei Zimbrean, an exiled Romanian warlord. To get it back, Will and Frankie must go undercover as Dan and Mary Fleming, a married couple, at the wedding of Zimbrean's daughter Iona. Jai and Edgar pose as barmen to back them up, but Sampson is left behind. An assassin from Will's past tries to kill him, but he impales her on a coat hook. Frankie seduces one of Zimbrean's associates, which upsets their partnership as "Dan" is disturbed by his wife's infidelity. Jai insults Edgar for his filthy living habits. Using drugged wine, the team learns that Zimbrean has sent a body double to the wedding. Ray comforts Sampson with the reality that while the team doesn't need him, they need her. Sampson realizes that Zimbrean is in attendance under an assumed identity; the groom, an undercover Interpol agent, lets Zimbrean escape as he cannot bring himself to harm Iona. Will and Frankie track the general to an airfield, where Frankie shoots him in the leg after Iona holds him at gunpoint. The team celebrates another successful operation, and Frankie finds herself growing closer to Will. |LineColor = 000000 }} |ProdCode = T13.21456 |Viewers = 2.96 |ShortSummary = Will and Frankie agree to treat each other as colleagues so as to avoid discussing their feelings. Standish nearly dies in a fall, leaving him haunted by the experience. Ray joins the team on a mission to England to look into the death of an American diplomat, which pairs them with MI6 officer Emma Davies. She reveals that the death is connected to several burglaries targeting wealthy households; Frankie and Will infiltrate the gang responsible. Ray bullies Jai by calling him dumb, which turns out to be a prank by him and Sampson. Frankie grows suspicious of Emma, especially when she and Will are exposed as spies during a job. Will helps Standish deal with his trauma. Emma's partner Hugh Cabot turns out to behind the robberies as part of a scheme to kidnap the Duke and Duchess of Sussex and overthrow the British monarchy. Standish overcomes his fear in time to disable a crucial security uplink, and Emma rescues the Duke and Duchess. Cabot reveals that he is only a patsy for a secret group called the Trust, just before an unseen sniper kills him. Frankie lies and tells Will she values her work too much to be romantically involved. Jai revenge pranks Ray. Emma visits Will and kisses him, which Frankie witnesses. |LineColor = 000000 }} |ProdCode = T13.21457 |Viewers = 3.12 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |DirectedBy = Matthew A. Cherry |WrittenBy = Amy Pocha & Seth Cohen |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |DirectedBy = Jon East |WrittenBy = Jameel Saleem |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |DirectedBy = Jon East |WrittenBy = Sheri Elwood |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} }} Production Development On October 24, 2017, it was announced that ABC had given the production a put pilot commitment after multiple networks had shown interest. The pilot was written by David Hemingson who was expected to executive produce alongside Bill Lawrence and Jeff Ingold. Scott Foley was set to serve as a producer. Production companies involved with the pilot were slated to consist of Doozer and Warner Bros. Television. On February 16, 2018, it was announced that Peter Atencio would direct the pilot and become an executive producer. On May 11, 2018, it was announced that ABC had given the production a series order. A few days later, it was announced that the series would premiere in the spring of 2019 as a mid-season replacement. The season finale will air on May 22, 2019. Casting Alongside the put pilot announcement, it was confirmed that Scott Foley would star in the series in addition to producing. In February 2018, it was announced that Lauren Cohan, Ana Ortiz, Vir Das and Tyler James Williams had joined the pilot's main cast. On August 23, 2018, it was reported that Josh Hopkins had joined the cast as a series regular after making a guest appearance in the pilot episode. On September 20, 2018, it was announced that Bellamy Young had been cast in a guest role. On December 18, 2018, it was reported that Dylan Walsh would appear in a recurring capacity. On January 25, 2019, it was announced that Foley's wife, Marika Domińczyk, and Christa Miller had joined the cast in recurring roles. Release On May 15, 2018, ABC released the first official trailer for the series. On December 12, 2018, it was announced that the series would premiere on February 27, 2019 and air weekly on Wednesdays during the 10 PM time slot. On January 10, 2019, it was announced that the series would premiere as a special "preview" on February 24, 2019, following the 91st Academy Awards and late local newscasts before premiering in its regular timeslot three days later. Reception Ratings | title3 = When in Rome | date3 = March 13, 2019 | rs3 = 0.6/3 | viewers3 = 3.75 | dvr3 = 0.8 | dvrv3 = 3.61 | total3 = 1.4 | totalv3 = 7.36 | title4 = Mrs. & Mr. Trowbridge | date4 = March 20, 2019 | rs4 = 0.6/3 | viewers4 = 3.67 | dvr4 = 0.7 | dvrv4 = 3.51 | total4 = 1.3 | totalv4 = 7.18 | title5 = The English Job | date5 = March 27, 2019 | rs5 = 0.5/3 | viewers5 = 2.96 | dvr5 = | dvrv5 = | total5 = | totalv5 = | title6 = Five Spies and a Baby | date6 = April 3, 2019 | rs6 = 0.6/3 | viewers6 = 3.12 | dvr6 = | dvrv6 = | total6 = | totalv6 = }} Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the series holds an approval rating of 85% based on 33 reviews, with an average rating of 6.09/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Fun, feisty, and fueled by the chemistry between its charismatic leads, Whiskey Cavalier overcomes its familiar structure to deliver an attractive take on a well-worn formula." On Metacritic, it has a weighted average score of 64 out of 100, based on 16 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Notes References External links *[https://abc.go.com/shows/whiskey-cavalier Whiskey Cavalier official website] * Category:2010s American comedy-drama television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:American action television series Category:English-language television programs Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television